Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A mobile device that is moving between coverage areas of base stations for a wireless network may require efficient and relatively seamless handoffs. Conventionally, a handover or handoff operation may be performed based on a comparison of certain characteristics or parameters associated with the mobile device and base stations. These characteristics or parameters may be associated with an active communication channel connection between the mobile device and a base station and may also be associated with potential communication channel connections between the mobile device and other/target base stations. Typically, characteristics or parameters may include narrowband communication channel characteristics such as received signal strength (RSS), signal to noise ratio (SNR), signal to interference ratio (SIR), or signal to interference and noise ratio (SINR). Characteristics or parameters may also include geometric characteristics of the anchor or active base station, geometric characteristics of a target base station and the mobile device. These geometric characteristics may include a distance between the mobile device and the active base station, a distance between the mobile device and the target base station, and a velocity of the mobile device. Further, the characteristics or parameters may also include parameters for indicating system operation performance such as traffic load, bit error rate (BER) or other types of system operation performance parameters. A handoff operation may be activated or initiated when the above-mentioned characteristics or parameters exceed and/or fall below predetermined thresholds.